


Love in the Big Chair

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have a plan to get some alone time on the bridge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Big Chair

“It’ll never work Jim.”

“Of course it will work Bones, just stick to the plan and remember your lines.”

Jim had been on Gamma shift for two weeks and alone time for the newlyweds had been non-existent. Well except for that one time Jim spent some quality time in the medical bay getting a real bird’s eye view of the top of Bones’ desk.

“Morning.” Kirk said as he stepped onto the bridge, Bones right behind him. “Beta shift stands relieved, have a good sleep everyone.” Jim winked at Bones. “Bones, have you had a chance to read-ooopppfff.” Jim tripped on his own feet and crashed to the floor of the bridge.

“Dammit Jim, are you alright.” Bones was chewing on his tongue to keep from bursting out laughing. So close, dammit man, keep it together, you’re so damn close, Bones was rambling in his own mind to keep from looking at Jim and to keep from sputtering.

“Yeah Bones, just tripped over these big- OH FUCK.” A little too dramatic Kirk, tone it down, be cool man, just be cool.

“What is it Jim, did ya bruise your pride or something?” Bones was laughing so hard he was crying in his mind.

“Everybody freeze.” Jim commanded. “I must have popped out a contact lens when I fell. I need everyone but Doctor McCoy to leave the bridge now. Go have a coffee or something and I’ll comm you once it’s back in. In my eye that is.” Fuuuuuuuck!

Bones was screaming. Got it back in? Jesus Christ in a bikini, he’d married a fuckin wordsmith. His mama was right, sometimes pretty didn’t pay the bills.

“Bones, you wanna get down here and help me look?”

“Look for what Jim?” Fuckity, fuck…forgot m’damn line. I shoulda spent more time rehearsing and less time jackin off.

Jim’s eyes were murderous. “Help me look for the lost contact lens, Bones.”

“OH, ya mean YOU haven’t found it yet?” Smooth, McCoy, real smooth. Bones hit his knees and began to crawl around. He couldn’t help but notice Jim’s ass as he crawled around “looking” for the lens.

The crew began to file off the bridge, some were trying to hide smiles behind their hands, others were openly gaping at their commanding and chief medical officers as they crawled around on the floor, asses in the air.  A cheeky ensign, who was gonna find himself marooned in deep space when Jim got his hands on him, called out, “To Uranus and beyond.”

Bones couldn’t help it, he fell to the floor convulsing in laughter.

Jim really should have been offended that Bones was wasting valuable sexing time by losing his mind on the floor of the bridge, but it was so damn nice to hear his husband laugh like that, he didn’t have the heart to interrupt. Instead, he peeled his command gold tunic off and tossed it over Bones’ face.

Bones wasn’t laughing anymore. He sat up and pulled himself off the floor. He reached for his medical blues, ripping it off as he stalked toward Jim.

“Hi.” Bones grabbed Jim’s face.

“Hi yourself, Giggles.”

Bones grinned at Jim, his Jim and leaned in to kiss him. Kissing James Tiberius Kirk was like coming home, like lazy Sundays on the porch swing, familiar and brand new all at once. They reached for the button of the other’s pants at the same time, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm with each other.

Bones danced Jim backward stopping when Jim’s legs bumped up against the Captain’s chair, his legendary hands working quickly to get Jim out of his pants. When Jim was standing there in his full naked glory, Bones brushed his lips against Jim’s and gently pushed him into the chair. “Very handsome, Captain.” Bones whispered as he shucked himself out of the rest of his clothes.

“Come here now, Bones.” Jim commanded.

“Aye Captain.” Bones reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and retrieved a small bottle of lube before presenting himself to his captain, his husband.

“Bones.” Jim sighed as Leo slid onto Jim’s lap. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began to slowly stroke.

“Lube Bones now, can’t wait, need to be inside you now.”

Bones squeezed some lube into his hand and then handed the bottle to Jim. Leo used his slick hand to coat them both as he continued to stroke both cocks.

Jim coated one hand in lube and moved to Bones’ ass, slowly easing in two fingers. Bones hissed. “Damn good thing you loosened me up before we left our quarters.”

“We were almost late for shift.” Jim smiled at Bones, pulling him up closer to hover over his lubed cock. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.” Jim whispered.

Bones smiled back, leaning forward to kiss Jim as he slowly slid Jim’s cock home.

Space may be disease and danger wrapped in darkness in silence, but Bones had learned it was also love and friendship wrapped in wedding bands and hot, kinky sex in the Captain's chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This one presented it's challenges because I was truly laughing my ass off at the beginning of this piece, you know, the cheeky ensign bit. It was difficult, to say the least, to walk away from the humor to get down to the lovin! I just hope Jim or Bones disabled the security cameras on the bridge!
> 
> "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, darlin."


End file.
